A fantasy come true
by virgoschild
Summary: Mac has an amazingly vivid fantasy… but is that ALL it is?


AN: This is an old fanfic I wrote... actually... my first fully finished and published one *flies flag*. So, go easy on it please and also I just wanna thank Kitty for... being there... and for reminding me that I need to post it here! Thanks Kitty and I love ya! ENJOY! Set just after JAG-a-thon  
  
Mac has an amazingly vivid fantasy... but is that ALL it is?  
  
2100 ZULU Mac's apartment  
  
It's always the same way. I get home from work around 1700 hours, work for an hour or two. By around 1830- 1900, I have dinner and shower. Then, it all starts. 2100 hours ZULU, my favourite time of the night. I change, 'jump' into bed, and fantasize. It's always mainly the same sought of thing... Harm and I... we are mainly lying in my bed, and touching, kissing... the usual things that people do when they are madly in love.  
  
It's amazing. The dreams go on for however long and during it, Harm is consistently telling me how much he loves me. I wish that it were true. It's 2100 hours. Time to start. I lie down, and think about the things that have happened over the day. JAG- a-thon. Let's see... Gunny and Harm running around, nice and sweaty. Hmmm what more could a girl ask for? Ok! There is something... add the sexy Russian Sergei and the forever confusing spook, Clayton Webb.  
  
10 min later  
  
And of course I can't get to sleep. What does one do when one cannot get to sleep when one wishes to? Of course one watches ones favourite scene from ones favourite movie. Top Gun. Volleyball scene. If Harmon Rabb ever found out about my fetish for half naked, sexy, sweaty, US Navy pilots playing beach volleyball in nothing but pants and dog tags, then I wouldn't be fantasizing right now!  
  
Back to bed...  
  
*Welcome to the official JAG beach volleyball competition!*  
  
I have no idea why I am here, but hell it sounds good!  
  
*we have two teams of two... Sergei and Harm Vs. Gunny and Webb*  
  
Hmmm this should be interesting... very interesting. The competitors enter the field, and for the first time, I am speechless. It's just as I watched a few minutes ago in Top Gun. 4, very good looking men wearing boardies, and tags... all except Webb that is./ he's opted for the 'spook' look in jeans... and only jeans. This is one of those dreams which I hope I will have again in the near future!  
  
*Attention all! I hate to inform you, but our referee is injured, and therefore unable to attend. The game will unfortunately have to be cancelled, unless we have a volunteer from the audience to help.*  
  
This dream just keeps getting better and better, and BETTER!  
  
I walk out onto the field, wearing nothing but a skimpy blue bikini, and let's just say it was a 'head turner'!  
  
"Welcome all... let the games begin!'  
  
With that, I threw the ball up into the air, and onto the field, watching as Webb caught it in his two big, amazing hands!  
  
The game went on for a few hours, with me running back and forth, getting hornier by the minute as the 4 'guys' got hotter, and sweatier! So sue me for getting turned on by this! I AM a US Marine after all! As the game comes to an end, I am sorely upset that I won't be able to run around watching them anymore.  
  
"GAME OVER! THE WINNER IS HARM!"  
  
Oh yeah... in this dream, Sergei was injured somewhere around half time, landing on his ankle, and sprained it. Poor baby! But that means, Harm had to play Gunny and Webb all by himself, and STILL WON!  
  
It's been about half-an-hour since the game, and I am still in my dream. I've just entered the woman's shower area off-side from the playing field. It's nice to finally get 'cleaned up' after so much time out in the sun. I'm too caught up in scrubbing all the traces of sand off my body to notice that the shower door has opened, and there is another person in here with me.  
  
"Hello Sarah. How are you?" "Shit! Harm? What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
The only thing that I could see was those white boxer shorts... his usual style of course. I normally find this very sexy, but I must say I have never ever seen them look this good on a man. That is probably because I have never seen them on a man like Harm, especially when wet!  
  
"The reason I am here Sarah, is because I have come to collect my prize." "What do you mean Harm?" "You obviously don't understand that when you volunteered to be the ref, you ALSO volunteered to be the prize. You announced me as the winner, and therefore I deserve to receive my prize." "And this prize involves?"  
  
I don't know why, but suddenly seeing Harm like this turned me on in a way that I didn't think possible.  
  
"Well Sarah, it involves you," he takes a step closer "me" another step "this shower room" another "and" he leaned over to me, "and something that we've both been fantasizing about for a long time now."  
  
I could no longer breathe. This was way too much to handle all at once.  
  
"So what are you saying, flyboy?" "What I'm saying Mac is that I'm going to fuck you, right here, right now, in this shower!" "That sounds... ok..." "Oh and Sarah... I love you!" "I love you too, flyboy"  
  
He moves the rest of the distance between us, and we join in an earth- shattering kiss. During this time, I pause to think about what is happening. 'It is a dream' I keep reminding myself, yet for some strange reason, it seems so much more realistic than the other fantasies I have had- and believe me... there have been a lot! After a while, he pulls back so we can both catch our breath. Before I have a chance to say anything else, his mouth finds mine again, and I find myself clinging to his waist; as if I will fall from the amazing sensations running through my body if I do not hold him. He runs his hands up and down my back, but I can feel them gravitating forward to their primary goal- my breasts. Come on! He IS a guy after all.  
  
I had heard rumour that Harm was good with his hands... but I have never ever realized just how good he was- until this night. He massaged my breasts, never breaking the contact of our lips, his tongue moving in and out of my mouth. After a while, touching and kissing was not enough, and I was moving against his hips feeling his rapidly growing arousal.  
  
"Mac..." he managed to stop 'sucking face' with me long enough to groan out. "What is it Harm? Is something wrong?" "No, nothing is wrong, it's just... I always imagined our first time would be in a Elizabethan style bed, with candles, an open fire, incense and..." he leaned forward to my ear so he could whisper "Madonna's 'Erotica' playing."  
  
SHIT! He's discovered! That's amazing! He's had the exact same fantasy as me... I've always dreamed that since the night we first kissed- on the dock at Norfolk. It was amazing, though I'd never admit it under oath to anyone but myself.  
  
"I understand Harm... I honestly do... but now is not the time for slow and sensual... and I promise that once you have collected your 'prize'" I add as I lick my lips suggestively "then I swear we can go back to my place, and do it perfectly.' "ok. But are you positive that you're ok with this?' "I'm sure Harm, I'm sure."  
  
With those few small words, Harm and I began an amazing journey together... forever. He held me in his arms, and proceeded to make small kisses down my neck. I looked down to the floor, watching the water go down the drain, remembering where I really was, when I noticed that my dear Harmon Rabb was still wearing those sexy boxers- which were now saturated, and see- through! I tucked my thumbs under the band as his gaze met mine, questioning my movements.  
  
"We can't have you wearing these counselor hmmm?" "We most certainly cannot!"  
  
Flashing me that forever amazing 'flyboy smile' which melts me away, I yanked them down, revealing the side of Rabb I had never seen before, and would never give up.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I gasped, not realizing I said it out loud. 'Shit! Another ego boost for Mr. Rabb...' I added mentally, looking down again; not wanting to make eye contact with him after what I had just said. 'Hmmm and it seems to 'boost' something else.' Harm's erection sprung out towards me, almost inviting me to touch it. And I did.  
  
"Maccc... please... don't stoooop!" Harm voiced his obvious approval as I took the head into my mouth, slowly licking around the tip; wiping away the tiny drops of pre-cum that had appeared. "You like?" "Nooo Maccc I... I... love it! But please... stop before I..."  
  
I could tell he was close from the way he shut his eyes momentarily and then opened them again. I obeyed his 'order' and stood up. No sooner had I done that, Harm had grabbed me by the hips and pushed me up against the wall, positioning himself at my entrance. With once quick move and one very loud groan –thanks to me- we joined together as one, after all this time.  
  
We kissed our way through 10 minutes of absolute ecstasy, in which Harm continuously thrust in and out of me, alternating speeds and pressures whilst maintaining that constant circling of my clit with the index finger on his right hand.  
  
It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, and I'm not talking about the sex. I was finally with the man that had filled my dreams for the past 7 years. But that's just it. It still was my dreams!  
  
As I came, shouting his name and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck bringing him with me, I finally felt that there was a reason to live. That reason was here with me.  
  
After we recovered, spent another 20min or so making out under the water, cleaned ourselves up and redressed, we made our way to Harm's Vette and then my apartment. Once inside, Harm told me to "stay put" on the sofa whilst he set everything up. I waited anxiously outside my bedroom, reviewing the things that had happened over the past day or so.  
  
"Mac... I'm ready for you know." I gulped, not nervous but excited- like a child on Christmas day. And what a present this was going to be!  
  
I made my way slowly into the room, not wanting to appear over- excited. The beautiful scent of lavender incense filled my nostrils and the sensual words of 'Erotica' rang out of my sound system. There were candles all over my room- all different sizes, shapes and scents. I gazed around in awe at the sight before me. Then my eyes set on my target. My gift. Harm.  
  
He was laying across my bed, with a bowl of glace cherries on his stomach. I walked over to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips before I slipped into bed next to him. I knew that this wasn't about sex. It never had been. It was about two people who love each other and had done so for what seemed like an eternity. Eternity. The last word rang through my ears as I thought of the last time I had heard that word mentioned in reference to us. Australia. I didn't want to go back there. Harm and I were here now. That was all that mattered. The past is history and after today, I personally do not want to change it.  
  
So I lay there in his arms for a while, enjoy his warmth and that feeling of being safe... of being loved. We never spoke a word, just listened to the songs, one after another. 'Erotica', 'Crazy for you', 'Cherish' and many more Madonna classics. I didn't want to spoil the moment, but I wanted to know if Harm was still awake. As I went to move, Harm sat up and glanced down lovingly at me.  
  
"Mac... I have something to ask you." 'Oh oh' I panicked. 'What would he want to ask me? I can't be anything bad... I hope.' "What is it Harm?" I tried to keep my fear to myself. And it was hard. "Sarah, you know I love you, and I always will so... I was wondering..." 'he's staling! Just say it Harmon!' "Sarah... will you marry me?" 'MARRY??? That is NOT what I was expecting! I'm thinking more along the lines of- I love you, but I'm going back to flying... I can't believe it! I've never been happier in my entire life!' "OF COURSE!" I shrilled and threw my arms around him... as best I could considering where he was sitting.  
  
He picked up a small, black, velvet box and revealed a gorgeous silver ring with a amethyst. It took all my strength not to burst into tears there and then.  
  
"I love you Sarah." He murmured sensually in my ear as he slipped the ring on. "I love you to Harm."  
  
I snuggled back down into my previous position as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my on the cheek as we said our goodnights...  
  
0700 ZULU Mac's Apartment The next day  
  
I slowly awoke to the sound of birds outside my window, followed closely by the familiar ringing of my alarm clock. I sat up and flung my arm out to shut it up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, stretched and retreated from bed mumbling to myself 'must get coffee'. I had slept like a baby after the dream, but it only made me feel more alone and more depressed when I woke up the next morning to see it never actually happened.  
  
I wander into the living room to turn on the T.V. to CNN as I do every morning, but today there is something different. I hear the coffee machine switch off making its usual noise. There is one problem. I haven't been to the kitchen yet. I edge closer to the kitchen, wondering who could be here or if it were just my imagination.  
  
What I saw shocks me, even to this day. The ever familiar Harmon Rabb was sitting at my kitchen bench, clad only in a pair of white boxers. He looked up from the paper and turned towards me.  
  
"Morning my beautiful Sarah. How did you sleep?"  
  
Before I have a chance to collect my thoughts or answer, his mouth covers mine. Once he pulls away, I glance down at my hands noticing the exact same ring that had made an appearance in my 'dream' last night.  
  
"I... I slept fine thank you" "Good... very good."  
  
He slips his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He proceeds to -again- kiss his way down my neck. I managed to whisper 'thank you!' before I engaged in another make out session.  
  
And the rest, as they say, is history. 


End file.
